La frazada anaranjada
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: "(...) pero, por primera vez en toda su vida, decidió dejar el lado de su hermana. Takeru también era su familia (...)". One-Shot para el Concurso Especial: Tercer Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8 [Taichi. Takeru.]
Disclaimer: Esta historia es para el Concurso Especial: Tercer Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **La frazada anaranjada**

—¿Seguro que estarás bien? Aún alcanzamos a llamar a Miyako si no te sientes preparado.

Taichi levantó la mirada y encontró al mencionado negando lo que su hermana acababa de decir. Se forzó a sonreír, con la paciencia por los suelos, y sujetó al pequeño bebé con fuerza.

—Estaremos bien, Hikari. Vayan ya que si no perderán el tren.

Le tomó a su hermana otros cinco minutos para despedirse de su hijo y entonces partió con su novio a la estación del tren. Era la primera vez que se separaba por más de un día de su bebé y Taichi comprendía que estuviera algo ansiosa y preocupada. Aunque… realmente desde que había nacido no había vuelto a ser la misma y no de la buena manera. ¿La maternidad afectaba tanto a las mujeres? La regañó mentalmente, otra vez.

El bebé, que aún no tenía nombre, dormía plácidamente en su sillita especial, envuelto en una manta color naranja y con un pequeño muñeco de felpa a lado. Lo miró con cuidado y le sonrió ya un poco más calmado. Aquel pequeño angelito no era culpable de que estuviese disgustado con Hikari por tomar decisiones con los ojos cerrados. La volvió a regañar mentalmente y entonces el bebé abrió sus grandes ojos marrones, enfocó a su tío y empezó a llorar.

.

.

.

 _—_ _¿Ya le checaste el pañal?_

—Ya.

 _—_ _¿Ya le diste de comer?_

—Sí.

 _—_ _¿De beber?_

—Sí.

 _—_ _¿Le sacaste el aire?_

—¿Las palmaditas en la espalda? Claro que sí.

 _—_ _¿No tiene fiebre?_

—No.

 _—_ _Tal vez solo extrañe a su mamá…_

—Que llamada tan productiva, Koushiro. Miyako y Sora me enlistaron las mismas cosas, felicidades, ya puedes ser mamá.

 _—_ _O tal vez sienta que su tío no está de humor. Los niños pueden ser muy perceptivos. Hay estudios que muestran que, incluso desde el vientre, los niños saben cuándo sus padres están discutiendo o cuando la madre esta triste._

—Tal vez solo extraña a Hikari… —respondió titubeante.

— _Taichi… ¿Le has dicho algo al bebé?_

—¡Por supuesto que no! Además… no lo entendería ni lo recordaría en sus locos años de adolescencia, ¿o sí?

 _—_ _¿Qué? No lo sé pero no te metas dónde no te corresponde. Al fin y al cabo todo son meras especulaciones. ¿Quieres que Mimí y yo vayamos a hacerte compañía?_

—Ni de broma. Debo ser capaz de cuidar de mi propio sobrino por mi cuenta. Nos vemos.

Taichi colgó el teléfono y volteó al corralito que había montado para su sobrino, el cual no había dejado de llorar desde que había despertado. Ya había intentado de todo, incluso había buscado en internet videos tutoriales de como mecer bebés para hacerlos dormir, sin éxito. Solo parecía calmarse un poco cuando abrazaba su frazada anaranjada pero solía resbalársele de los _minidedos_ de sus _minimanos_.

—¿Qué quieres, bebé? Tal vez quieras un nombre, o respuestas o un poco de normalidad en tu vida. Te juro que Hikari era una buena chica cuando era más joven, espero que contigo vuelva a serlo. Y no estoy juzgando a tu mamá, solo quisiera que me dijese la verdad y si las cosas son como ella dice, romperle la nariz a Takeru fue un grave error y entonces tendría que disculparme con él y con Yamato y no sabes lo difícil que es eso.

El bebé entonces se calmó y se dedicó a mirar a su tío con sus grandes, muy grandes, ojos marrones. Los ojos de los Yagami, pensó Taichi. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, aguantó un par de jalones de cabello mientras lo ponía en su sillita, que iba en su carrito y salió del departamento.

—¿A nadie le hace mal un paseo, verdad? Hace un día hermoso y que flojera quedarnos en la casa viendo por la ventana. ¿Verdad que sí, verdad que sí? —le hablaba con esa voz que todos hacemos cuando le hablamos a humanos miniatura. Taichi se sintió un poco bobo cuando unas chicas que pasaban a su lado se rieron. Giró los ojos y siguió su camino.

Vale, que no era un paseo nada más. Se dijo a si mismo que era justo y necesario, aunque la voz de Koushiro, diciéndole que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos, le rebotaba por la cabeza hueca. Además se lo debía… al bebé y al padre. Al supuesto padre, se corrigió. Le hizo una cara boba al bebé para hacerle reír, lo cual lo llenó de valentía, y luego tocó la puerta del departamento que tenía enfrente.

No esperó más de unos cuantos segundos para obtener respuesta. Natsuko Takaishi preguntaba al otro lado de la puerta que de quien se trataba y en aquel momento olvidó su voz. La verdad es que la madre de Takeru siempre le había parecido algo intimidante, no como Toshiko Takenouchi, pero intimidante al fin y al cabo.

—¿Está Takeru? Soy Yagami Taichi, Takaishi-san.

Pensó que iría a buscar a su hijo y él sería quien le abriese la puerta pero entonces el cerrojo simplemente cedió y Natsuko no hizo ningún esfuerzo por esconder su sorpresa al verlo con un bebé en la puerta.

—¿Es…?

—Sí —respondió de inmediato. Natsuko pasaba su mirada del bebé a él y viceversa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó algo asustada y checándose las espaldas—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Hikari salió de la ciudad con… Koichi y me quedé a cargo de él y bueno, pensé que tal vez Takeru…

—¿Mamá? —la voz del mencionado resonó por el pasillo y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba en la puerta. Estupefacto. —¿Es…?

—Sí —respondieron Taichi y Natsuko al mismo tiempo.

Takeru, que tenía mejor control que su madre, escondió pronto su nerviosismo y miró a Taichi antes de preguntarle qué porque demonios no entraba a la casa. Natsuko se disculpó diciendo que ella lo había entretenido pero que tenía una cita con el peluquero e iba de salida. Desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a los ascensores lo más rápido que pudo y entonces Takeru se hizo a un lado para que el carrito y Taichi entraran al departamento.

Taichi trató de hacer memoria de la última vez que había ido a aquel lugar. Vio la alfombra color champagne que los Takaishi tenían en la sala y recordó donde había dejado una mancha de sangre, proveniente de la nariz rota de Takeru. No se notaba en absoluto y pensó que debía pedirle a Natsuko el teléfono de la empresa de limpieza. El bebé había dejado el sofá de su casa manchado de papilla de zanahoria.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—¿Tomar? Estoy cuidando del bebé.

—Me refería a un jugo o agua o algo por el estilo… —respondió Takeru algo impaciente—. Aunque me alegro que no tomes alcohol cuando estas con… él.

—No tiene nombre.

—Ah…

Taichi sacó al pequeño de la sillita, donde ya se estaba revolviendo y poniendo cara de enfado; trató de sacar la frazada naranja para ponerla sobre la alfombra pero no podía hacerlo con las dos manos ocupadas. Con la mirada le pidió ayuda a Takeru y él no tuvo más remedio que acercarse.

—Solo toma su frazada y extiéndela en la alfombra para ponerlo a rodar allí.

—¿Aún no gatea? —preguntó mientras hacía lo que le habían pedido. Pasó sus dedos por la tela anaranjada con anhelo.

—Solo rueda. ¿No crees que un niño que rueda ya debería tener nombre?

—Pensaba más bien que un niño que gatea ya debería tener nombre —le contestó a Taichi mientras veían al niño, en efecto, rodar—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Hikari tuvo que salir de la ciudad. La tía abuela de Koichi está enferma y al parecer no va a sobrevivir el fin de semana. De hecho él solo esperaba alcanzar a verla viva para cuando lleguen a Osaka.

—Lo siento por Koichi —dijo lo más civilizado que pudo—. Y lo siento más porque seguro no tiene idea que su hijo está rodando en la alfombra de mi madre.

Taichi miró al bebé y le pasó su muñeco de felpa para que tuviese un compañero de juego y pensó en las palabras de Takeru, que no había apartado la mirada de su sobrino.

—Lo siento. Tal vez no debí venir, no pensé que te afectaría tanto, más bien pensé que a él le haría bien verte.

Takeru sonrió burlonamente: —¿Es una clase de experimento?

—Hikari no va a decírmelo nunca —le contestó aunque más bien parecía que le estaba rogando por un poco de información. Takeru, al que nunca le había conocido una cara de fastidio, puso una mueca—. Es mi hermana, tengo derecho a saberlo.

—No. Hikari tiene derecho a tener sus propios secretos. De ti y de mí.

—¿Estás diciéndome que tú tampoco lo sabes?

—Ella jura que es de Koichi. ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto? ¿Una prueba de paternidad y arruinarle su próximo matrimonio? Si tan solo ella me quisiera, tal vez lo intentaría pero ella quiere estar con él. No es justo para ninguno de los cuatro.

Taichi se empeñó en no escuchar la razón tras las palabras de Takeru aunque también sintió la culpa por haber ido a buscarle. Pensó, en su mente idiota, que vería a Takeru hacer 'click' con el bebé si de verdad era su hijo pero no podía ver otra cosa más que tristeza de parte del rubio y curiosidad de parte del bebé, que estaba babeando todo a su paso y mirándolos a los dos con sus grandes ojos marrones.

—¿Sabías que yo le regalé esa frazada a Hikari? Miyako me hizo favor de colocarla en la mesa de regalos.

—Es su frazada favorita —le contestó Taichi—. Si se la quitan, llora como desquiciado.

Takeru sonrió: —Me alegro.

Ambos se vieron, reprodujeron lo surreal del momento y se echaron a reír. Fue una risa que limpió las asperezas del aire que quedaban de la última vez que había visitado a Takeru. Aquel día había sido un desastre: Hikari le había informado que estaba esperando un bebé y él fue directamente a casa de Takeru a pedirle explicaciones —a golpes— por haber embarazado a su hermana menor. No podía olvidar a Takeru, sangrando en la alfombra, diciéndole que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba; y a Hikari, gritando en la puerta que Takeru no era el padre, que había estado saliendo con alguien más.

¿Cómo se habían complicado tanto las cosas? Takeru y Hikari simplemente eran el uno para el otro y, de pronto, un día Takeru estaba saliendo con una tipa de su clase de poesía y Hikari estaba embarazada de uno de sus compañeros del equipo de futbol. De pronto, un día se odiaban y no podían verse ni en la calle. Hikari lo mataría cuando le dijera que había venido a visitar a Takeru pero, por primera vez en toda su vida, decidió dejar el lado de su hermana. Takeru también era su familia y estaba sufriendo por la incertidumbre también, ahora lo sabía de primera mano.

Yamato le había sacado toda la información a Takeru: él sospechaba de su paternidad pues las fechas simplemente coincidían con la última vez que él y Hikari habían estado juntos. No tuvo reparo en decirle todo a Taichi y, así, acabar con su paz.

Regañó mentalmente a Hikari otra vez.

—¡Mira eso, Taichi!

El castaño fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el grito de emoción que Takeru había proferido y observó al bebé gateando por la alfombra y arrastrando su frazada anaranjada con él.

—¡Toma video! ¿Por qué no estas tomando video? ¡¿De qué te sirve tener un celular si no lo vas a usar para las cosas importantes?!

—¿Quieres que Hikari vea gatear a su hijo por primera vez en la alfombra de mi madre?

—No me importa Takeru, no me importa ni un poco.

 **Epílogo**

—¿Mamá?

Natsuko Takaishi había regresado de su 'cita' con dos bolsas gigantes de ropa para bebé. Le había hecho las compras para los siguientes seis meses de su vida, con tallas varias y para calor y frio. Ah, y había regresado con el mismo cabello con el que había dejado la casa.

—Vaya. Yo… no sé cómo me voy a llevar todo esto. No cabe en el carrito.

—Te lo haré llegar, tú no te preocupes por ello.

Takeru sonrió al ver a su madre tan emocionada y se dijo que había hecho bien al contar el secreto que había estado carcomiéndolo. Su temor, sus sospechas, ojalá le hicieran a Hikari entender que él respetaba sus decisiones pero que también merecía saber la verdad. Merecía saber si tenía que luchar o si era tiempo de seguir adelante.

—¿Y puedo aconsejarte un nombre? Tal vez se lo puedas hacer llegar a Hikari.

—Claro que sí.

—Kai —dijo Natsuko enternecida mientras le achuchaba los cachetes al pequeño—. ¿No creen que tiene cara de Kai?

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no se nos había ocurrido? Es un nombre fantástico —ambos chicos dijeron. Natsuko sonriente y satisfecha besó al bebé antes de irse a su estudio, le dio las buenas noches a Taichi también y entonces Takeru finalmente habló—: Qué nombre tan horrible.

—Ni que lo digas.

Se rieron un poco más, se pasaron todos los videos y, antes de irse, Taichi le prometió a Takeru que vendrían más seguido de visita.

* * *

N/a: No tienen idea lo dificil que es para mí trabajar con Takeru... en fin. La idea provino de volver a ver el epílogo de 02 y los hijos separados. Espero que no se les haya hecho muy telenovelesco, juezas las quiero 3 jeje. Estoy muy feliz de poder participar en otra actividad de aniversario de nuestro bonito foro y estoy aún más orgullosa de todos los trabajo tan lindos que han salido en estos tres años. ¡Vamos por más!

Saludos.


End file.
